


Vienna [1910]

by guilty_heroes



Series: Us [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aristocrat - Freeform, British!AU, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Vienna, WWI!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth vacation in Vienna. Annabeth wakes up before Percy. She just wants to relax, but Percy has other ideas.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655437
Kudos: 26





	Vienna [1910]

**Vienna [1910]**

They had a nice view. Nothing ridiculous, like one could get over the Thames or the Sienne. Pretty nonetheless. Coffee steamed in a pot on the bedside table to their left. Fresh berries sat in a porcelain bowl next to it. Fresh cream lazed about in a pitcher in front of the coffee. 

Annabeth woke up first to admire the Heldenplatz. She sipped at her coffee for a half-hour, not bothering with clothes. When it became clear that Percy wasn’t waking up, Annabeth grabbed her copy of Thukydides and started to read. It was a bright sunny morning. 

“Annabeth,” he mumbled into her bare chest, waking up an hour after her.

“Percy. Good morning.” She sipped her coffee.

“What time is it?”

“Ten.”

“Bright and early, huh?”

“We have coffee,” she said after snorting. “And it’s vacation. I’m doing vacation things.”

“Annabeth Chase’s vacation involves getting tight and then reading Thukydides.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m trying to enjoy myself. Go get some coffee.”

He hung himself over her, the heat of his back quickly coursing throughout her body. Percy was always warm.

“Is it good?”

“ _ Oui, très. Ici, essayez-en.” _

_ “J’adore quand tu me parles français.” _

He tried the coffee.

“Not bad.”

“As I said,” she replied, smiling. He handed the mug back to her. His lips pressed up her sides till they hit the soft firmness of her breasts. Involuntarily, she let out a moan. He moved round to her nipples. “Percy…”

“Yes, my love?”

“I’m reading,” she complained.

“So am I. I’m reading the heavenly words God used to make you.”

“That —” she gasped “—doesn’t even make sense.”

His teeth tried her left nipple.

“It sounded good.”

“Not really — oh!”

His hands had reached down to seize the bud at her core. Everything in her was on fire.

“Just let me at least — gods above Percy!” She gripped his hair as he bit down again. “Just let me put my drink down.”

He said nothing, only slowing down. She felt his desire pressing against her thigh. She sighed internally as she put away her coffee and book. She had been hoping for a relaxing morning.

Percy wasn’t.

“Relax, let me take care of you.”

She sat back against the headboard as Percy kissed down her stomach. Her book and coffee sat on her bedside table. 


End file.
